Rei Kurosawa
Rei Kurosawa is the main heroine of Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Having survived a fatal car crash that took the life of her fiancé, Yuu Asou, Rei is beset with grief and guilt, wishing to be with him once more. Her grief becomes dangerous, however, when she starts to visit a strange manor in her dreams. It is known as the Manor of Sleep, and after seeing Yuu inside, Rei follows him in further and further, not knowing that those who follow the dead too far in never return. Background Rei works as a professional freelance photographer. She met her fiancé, Yuu, while they were in college, where he studied anthropology and folklore. Yuu was good friends with Mafuyu Hinasaki and Kei Amakura, and the three worked together in their research of the occult and local customs. Before disappearing, Mafuyu entrusted Yuu with his sister's care should anything happen to him, and after becoming engaged, Rei and Yuu bought a house together, and took in Mafuyu's sister, Miku. Rei was never told Miku's past, or what had happened to her brother, and the two became good friends, Miku working under Rei as her assistant. One rainy night, Rei was driving with Yuu when the car crashed off the side of the road and Yuu was killed. Rei blamed herself for Yuu's death, and since then showed little interest with the outside world, only occasionally leaving her home for her job. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Fate Regardless of what ending is achieved at the end of the game, Rei's fate remains the same. After briefly re-uniting with Yuu one last time at the Abyss of the Horizon, Rei is brought back to the real world, free from the curse of the Snake and Holly Tattoo. She, along with Miku, now understand that regardless of why they were allowed to live, they must continue to survive. Appearance Alternate costumes Her alternate costumes consists of: *Black yukata:A long,yet classic yukata.It as many flowers on it.Unlocked after completing the game in normal mode. *Red yukata:Same as the above except that the yukata is red and as many roses.Unlocked by the same way. *Maid dress:A classic,short blue maid dress used by japanese maid.Unlocked after clearing mission mode. *Business suit:An attractive suit that Rei probably uses for work.consists of a long sleveled navy blue shirt,a short black skirt and shoes.Unlocked after beating the game on hard mode or by clearing the game three times on normal mode. Other costumes *Night time:A long blue dress that rei uses when the night comes.It's not a unlockable,but you need to use it until rei enters the nightmare. *Worker:A safari-like costume that rei uses in the first CG cutscene,when the car crashes.Consists of a beige-like stile shirt,black pants and shoes. Trivia * Rei's name combined with Yuu's alludes to the Japanese word for ghost, "Y''ūrei''" (幽霊). *Although Rei has the surname "Kurosawa," any relation she has with the Kurosawa family in Fatal Frame II is unmentioned. *The Japenese title of the Fatal Frame series, 零, can also be pronounced "Rei" *Rei wears a silver ring on her left ring finger. It is presumably the engagement ring that Yuu gave her. *GamesRadar has ranked Rei's shower scenes as #5 in the top 7 video game shower scenesGamesRadar.com article on "The Top 7 shower scenes." Gallery Rei_default_costume_art3.jpg|Concept art of Rei's features. Rei_default_costume_art1.jpg|Concept art of Rei's default costume. Rei_default_costume_art2.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her home. Rei_night_costume_art.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her night time outfit. Rei_work_outfit_art.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her work (opening) outfit. Rei1.png|A render of Rei as she appears in-game. Rei_&_Kiriko_in_attic.jpg|Rei being enveloped by a ghost's arms. Rei_camera1.jpg|Rei taking photos during the game's opening. Rei_shower1.jpg|Rei, contemplating inside the shower. Rei_asleep.jpg|Rei asleep in her room. Rei_room_Miku.jpg|Miku checking on Rei. Rei_shadows1.jpg|Rei, avoiding ghostly shadows. Rei_ending_tattoo.jpg|Rei during the ending. Note the Holly tattoo. Sources Category:Characters Category:Fatal Frame III characters Category:Playable characters